Of Blue Lilies, Golden Eyes, and Pack Mates
by Captain Grin
Summary: My biggest concern in my life used to be just graduating college and getting a full time job as a vet's assistant. But now, it all changed and I was worried for my life and for my new friends' lives. And no, it's not because I met a guy. It's because my mom had met a guy. And the past has a way of returning and haunting us all. Click for full synopses.
1. Prologue

_My biggest concern in my life used to be just graduating college and getting a full time job as a vet's assistant. But now, it all changed and I was worried for my life and for my news friends' lives. And no, it's not because I met a guy. It's because my mom had met a guy. And the past has a way of returning and haunting us all._

Follow Lily Blue as she goes from ordinary to extraordinary.. or should I say.. returning to extraordinary? Secrets that were kept from her will be revealed.

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for clicking, I do hope you enjoy. This is OC centered.. and I suppose, OC-_centric_? I'm hoping to complete this work of fiction, it'd be my first time. So, enjoy and have fun! PM or review if you have any questions, comments, or thoughts.

**Prologue**

Looking back on my life, I'd sum everything up on _bad timing_.

I was always late to class, I was late waking up, I was late to dinner, I was late to the movies. Hell, even my period didn't go by a schedule!

** Bad timing**.

Why should this moment be any different?


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

[Act one, scene one]

[Enter Miss Lily Blue, stage right]

Animals were always my thing. I connected to them on a deeper level than I did with people. Unless the person was quite animalistic, then I suppose I'd connect with them on the same level. But I haven't met someone like that _yet_.

It wasn't that I didn't like people.. I just didn't like being around them. I was terrible at socializing, I mean.. _really _terrible.

Awkward, fumbling, and not quite sure what to say usually made up most of my conversations with people I wasn't all too familiar with.

"You're going to be late to the ball, Rapunzel!" my aunt shouted up the spiral stairwell.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, struggling into my skinny jeans. You know what they say, they're a good pair of skinny's if you have to jump around to get them on. Oh, also.. Rapunzel isn't my name. She calls me that because she compares me to Disney princesses constantly. I communicate with animals, in a way. I sing to everything, and my hair is down to my butt.

I quickly brushed said hair and pinned my bangs back. I pulled on a white, long sleeved, thin shirt and a black tank top over that. I shoved my feet into my biker boots and snagged my messenger bag, purse, and a zip-up grey hooded sweater.

I deemed myself ready and practically fell down the stairs. We lived in this old Victorian house with a tower, and I, being a princess, got the tower. It was two stories by itself, two levels of round rooms. One story was my bedroom and bathroom, then the second one held all my books, my art supplies, my music, my telescope. My 'me' room I called it. It held everything that made me up. Music (of all kinds), art (both painting and sketching), and literature (of all sorts). Old pictures and new, some drawn, some not.

I made it to the massive kitchen out of breath, I panted and rummaged through the refrigerator. I was running a little later than usual. My shift started at 4 and it was already 3:30. I would work at the clinic until midnight, or later.

"Help, help! There's a monster-" my aunt shrieked placing her hand on her chest, "oh wait, it's just you." she grinned, leaning over and kissing my forehead.

I snorted into my mug of coffee, while tearing a bagel into two and dropping into the toaster.

"So, how'd you sleep, Aurora?" she grinned, sipping her coffee. My aunt was.. wonderful. She was my best friend, mother, sister.. She took me in when my mother disappeared when I was 14, _after_ my angsty and whiney teen years. Which I was glad for, I didn't want to put my aunt through night terrors and '_no one understands me_' teen years.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Too good, _obviously_. Or else I would've been up earlier." I spread some cream cheese over the toasted bagel and sat down across from her at the breakfast table.

My aunt Meryl was very young looking. She would be 39 soon and didn't look a day over 30. She was a painter, the city would pay her to paint murals all over the city, to promote businesses or school spirit.

Meryl had the typical Westerling looks: sharp chin, high cheekbones, full mouth, gold hair, green eyes, tall, and lean. She got my grandpa's pale flesh though, whereas my mother had grandma's russet skin. I got her artistic talent, which originated from grandmother Bayla Westerling. She was born in La Push, the reservation not 30 miles from where I stood.

I got my dad's short stature, brown hair, and olive toned skin. But I had the Westerling sharp chin, full mouth, and bottle green eyes. I had a slender, but womanly figure.

"Good, I'm glad your nightmares have gone." the blonde smiled and reached over, squeezing my hand.

Ah, my nightmares. After my mom had been abducted, I had night terrors. I'd search everywhere for my mother, at one point Meryl had to deadbolt the doors shut at night so I wouldn't leave the house. They had finally stopped when I was 19. The night terrors were what really kept me from going to live in the dorms at my college.

"Me too." I smiled, squeezing her hand back and continued to eat.

The swinging door opened and my uncle wandered in, "Aaaah! Sleeping Beauty!" the bald, bespectacled man gawked, "She has awoken! _Without _her prince?" he eyed me warily and sat beside Meryl.

Uncle Mason was Meryl's third man. She married and divorced twice and sworn off men. However, when Mason strolled into her life in all leather and on a motorcycle, she decided to give another relationship a try. When my mother vanished, and she took me in and Mason stuck around and helped, night terrors and midnight horrors and all, she decided he was a keeper.

They weren't married, engaged for 5 years. They didn't want to get married, but they wore the rings to signify they were each other's. Deep down, I think they really did want to get married. They were just afraid that it would change their relationship.

"Oh, _har-har._" I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "I am a strong, independent tower-dweller, who does not need no man!"

Mason laughed, "Is that so?"

"You just haven't found the right one. And no rush," Meryl smiled, staring at Mason, "You never know when the right one will ride into your life, wrapped in leather, straddling a Harley Davidson."

I chuckled as Mason smiled back at her and they got lost in each other's eyes.

"I think you're thinking of _your_ right one." I pointed out and continued to inhale my bagel.

"Oh, my bad." Meryl teased, getting up and pouring herself more coffee.

"You should get a move on, sweetheart. Don't want to be late.. _again._" Mason waggled his finger at me, his eyebrows high.

"I know, I know." I threw away the remaining bit of bagel and set my mug in the sink, "Bye you two, love you!"

"Love you!" they shouted back and I hotfooted it out of there.

I tossed myself into my old, rusty red, four door jeep. I started her up and she roared to life, chugging and growling.

80's rock blasted through the speakers as I drove to the veterinarian clinic. I worked there part time and I went to school in Seattle, learning to be a Vet Tech. Today was Friday, and I didn't have class until next Tuesday. We were going to have to diagnose peoples' pets and chances were one of them had a serious illness and I wasn't prepared to give anyone bad news.

The drive to the clinic was always uneventful. I had to drive passed the High School, which if I timed it right, I'd miss the after school traffic. Bad timing ruled my life, and this day was not one of those times where I was on time. I sighed, stopped as a line of stopped cars waited for another line of slow moving cars pull out from the school.

They really needed to put in a light or something.

"_Woah, we're halfway there. Woooah- living on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear!_" Bon Jovi played through the speakers, and before I knew it, I was belting out the lyrics along with him.

Finally, I grinned as I pulled up, but I saw a lonely Volvo waiting to leave the school's parking lot. My good nature kicked in and I stopped, waving the car to pull ahead of me.

The driver waved and pulled out in front of me and quickly pulled up filling the gap between the car in front of it and the Volvo.

Soft Cell 'Where Did Our Love Go?' began to play and I giggled, singing along. I danced in my seat, singing and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat, as though as I were on stage. Music had a way of helping me escape this world into a new one.

Gold eyes filled the Volvo's rear view mirror and met mine, a broad white smiled and I swore the driver and the passengers were _laughing_.

Heads turned, looking at me, and for a moment, I was embarrassed. But hey, I was the star of this show.. _Concert de Car_.. I began singing louder, and pointed to them, as if I were singing right to them.

The brake lights went off and the Volvo drove off. I followed, still singing, but now 'Jessie's Girl' played.

Yes.. I love my 80's music.. most music actually, just depended on my mood.

"_'Cuz she's watching him with those eyes, and she's loving him with that body, I just know it.._ " I hummed, while Volvo went left, I went right.

Well, that was fun..

I snorted, definitely a story to tell Meryl and Mason when I got home.

"Alright, Lily, stitch her shut.." Doctor Hammond stepped away from the cat. I stepped up to bat, armed with a needle and thread. With precision I had learned and exacted with time, I stitched the cat's abdomen shut. The cat was to be spayed, simple procedure.

A few more stitches and there, "How's that?" I didn't cut the thread until his say so.

The doctor, an older Quileute gentleman in his early forties with dark hair and bright brown eyes, nodded, "Very good, nice and tight, go ahead and finish it."

I smiled and tied off the stitch and cut the thread.

"Get her into her kennel, she's going to need fluids to help ease the side effects of the anesthesia." Doctor Hammond nodded to me and left the room.

This was stuff I was used to doing, post surgery things, this was my first time actually assisting on the procedure. I readied her kennel, and picked up the sleeping cat. A cute little gray fuzzy thing. I hooked her up to the necessary fluids and let her rest.

I went around and did my other vet assistant duties. Cleaning litter boxes, washing out kennels, cleaning out the stables, feeding everyone. Then taking the dogs and goats out to play and get some exercise.

I brought the dogs back in, leaving the goats out to play in the fenced in back yard. I was locking them in their kennels when Doctor Hammond approached me, looking worse for wear.

"Doc..?" I asked carefully.

"We got a dog attack- or something."

"Or something.." I echoed, dreading what he would say next.

"Four campers were attacked sometime last night. They were found this morning.. The police tell me one of them described a large dog or wolf.. but the size doesn't match up to any breed of dog I can think of." Doctor Hammond rubbed his face.

"Do you have to go look at their wounds? To identify what could have done it?"

"I do, Lily. And you're helping me on this case." he sighed, "You're going to go to the hospital to talk to the victim. Take several pictures of the wound, write down what you think it is, try to get a better description from him."

"All right, I can do that." Wow. I felt investigative.. I felt.. detective-y.. Inspector Lily. "Wait, where are you going, then?"

If I was to go to the hospital, where were the other campers?

"The morgue."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! More to come, dearies. I'm working on chapter six right now.

-The Captain


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

[Enter Doctor Dreamy, stage left]

I stepped into Forks Hospital. It was busy, as any hospital was, I'm sure. I was suddenly overwhelmed with.. people. I took a deep breath and shook off the nervousness. I walked to the front desk, dodging a running nurse.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, smiling but I noticed she was rather tired.

"Um- I was sent here by Doctor Hammond from Forks Animal Clinic to talk to the camper, Dave Robbins." I said in one breath and smiled awkwardly. Oh god. My social prowess was showing, or lack of, I should say.

"Ah, Miss Lily Blue." she smiled, looking at her computer screen.

"That's me.." I laughed softly.

"The patient, Dave Robbins, is in room 213." then she looked to me expectantly.

"Thank you, ma'am." I smiled and walked away.

"It's the other way, dear." she spoke up. I stopped, turned around and went the other way.

"Thanks, again.." I chuckled as I passed her again.

I followed the signs, 213 was on the second floor. I dodged and ducked around patients, whitecoats, and nurses. My heart hammered and my mind raced. God damn, girl, get a grip! You're fine! No one here is going to shank you or stuff you in a closet! Now, just.. _relax_!

I turned around the corner and slammed right into someone.

And down I went, onto the tiled floor flat on my ass with a thud.

"Oh.. I am so sorry." the doctor muttered his apologies, and yanked me up. His grip tightened on my arms, giving me a strange look and then continued on his rushed way.

He was gone before I even really comprehend what happened, "Yeah.. okay.. ow." I hissed looking at my bright red, stinging hands. They hurt, but only half as bad as my ass. I hissed, rubbing my wounded rump.

I looked around, meeting someone's amused gaze. I dropped my hands so quickly, it was like I was holding a hot potato. My face felt warm and I coughed awkwardly.

That someone was tall and handsome. And whoo.. was he handsome. Very pale, had this man ever been in the sun before? Blond hair and gold-brown eyes, more gold than brown. A small smile on his mouth before he composed himself and resumed reading some papers in his hands.

I muttered obscenities under my breath and then swore a little louder when I saw the number of the room he was currently standing in the doorway of: 213.

I stepped across the hallway and up to him, "Excuse me, doctor?"

"Yes?" he smiled. And what a smile.. and that voice! Deep, magnetic, and it left you wanting to hear him read a novel, a long novel. Les Miserables, maybe.

"Is Mr. Robbins up for visitors?" I glanced into the room and noticed more bandage than man and winced.

"He is, but only for a few minutes."

"I'm from the Animal Clinic, I was sent by Doctor Hammond to photograph his wounds so we can figure out what attacked him." Wow, god. Listen to me. I sounded so formal!

"Oh." he raised up his brows and nodded, "All right, come in." he lead me into the room and to Dave's side.

"Hello, Mr Robbins.." I smiled.

A muttered, "Hello." emitted from the bandaged head.

"We're going to remove some of the gauze so the young lady here can take a picture of your wound. She works with the zoologist that is working on your case." the pale doctor explained.

The bandaged man nodded a bit, "Okay."

And the doctor set off to work, removing what I assume were freshly applied bandages.

I felt a little flustered watching the doctor's long, deft fingers work at the white, soft gauze and had to look away. This man was.. Who the hell did he think he was?!

Well.. he can certainly play doctor with me whenever he wanted.

Shut up, Lily.

'kay.

I noticed he was about finished and pulled out my tiny HD camera and stepped next to the tall doctor and quickly took a few pictures of the massive bite from- well, what used to be his bicep. There was hardly any arm left.

I swallowed my fear and disgust and guilt and kept a straight face. His left leg was missing from above the knee down, his right leg gone from below the knee. His left arm was intact, though misshapen.

"Anything else you need?" the doctor looked at me with those butterscotch eyes and I almost forgot my own name.

I cleared my throat, looking away a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry Mr. Robbins, one last thing. Could you describe what you saw and heard that when you were.. attacked?"

I pulled out my phone and began audio recording as he spoke, "Big, furry.. Wolf.." he muttered, "But bigger.. bigger than a bear.. Glowing red eyes.. longs arms, long legs, long tail."

_Werewolf, _my mind mused.

"It was a monster.." Dave's voice broke and he began to weep.

I frowned and laid my hand on his unbandaged wrist, "We'll find it. I won't let it hurt anyone else." I promised, squeezing his wrist.

I looked up at the doctor whose gaze hardly left me for a moment and felt a little embarrassed again. And I wasn't sure for what. Usually I knew what I did wrong in a social situation, but this time I really didn't know.

"Thank you for your time. Get all the rest you can, Mr. Robbins." I smiled and walked out of the room, feeling a little hot under the collar. I felt sick for feeling sweet on the doctor while a man in pain was present.

"Excuse me."

I stopped, turning to look up at the doctor. We stood in the hallway near the front desk, people walking past us.

"Yes?" I was worried I did something wrong.

"How are you going to catch the creature who did _that_ to him?" he asked, his topaz eyes staring into my soul, and tilted his head a bit.

Do not do _that_, doctor. You're being cute.. stop.. just.. _damn_.

I cleared my throat, cursing my hot cheeks, "I'm very creative and quite persistent." I smiled. Wait.. was I flirting? Was I actually flirting? Yes.. yes I was.

He chuckled, "I never asked you your name."

"Oh.. I don't know yours.." realization swatted my on the face, "I'm Lily Blue." I smiled.

"Carlisle Cullen." he held out his hand.

I took it, cold, large, long dexterous fingers, "It's nice to meet you, Doctor Cullen."

"Carlisle, please." he smiled, and we shook hands. I rarely shook hands, but was it supposed to feel so.. _intimate_?

"Alright, _Carlisle_.." I smiled, laughing softly. Why was I laughing? Why did I feel so light headed? Was I floating away?

The PA system chimed, "_Doctor Cullen to room 514, Doctor Cullen to room 514._"

"That's you.." I said, struggling not to smile, "Go save some lives, doc."

"I will try. It was nice meeting you, Miss Blue." he nodded, smiling, and finally pulled his hand away from mine and disappeared in the throng of people.

I was holding his hand the entire time.

_I was holding his hand the entire time._

I felt heat creep up to my face all the way from my feet and met the receptionist's eyes. They were green and _angry_. She glared and shook her head at me.

I swallowed and left, quickly.

* * *

*siiigh~* How I love golden eyed doctors.

-The Captain


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

[Enter a newfound horror]

[Exit jeep, stage left]

I parked in my space in the clinic's parking lot. The clinic was pretty spacious, more room than we needed but I suppose that was a good thing. There was an attaching barn, holding larger animals, cows, goats, pigs, horses, the occasional coyote, wolf, or mountain lion. Whatever four legged or winged creature needed medical attention, we were more than eager to help.

The clinic was painted a soft blue with a bright red door. _Forks Animal Hospital, Big or Small, we help them all_, our logo was painted on the side as a sort of calling card with dogs, cats, birds, horses, chickens, whatever animal you can think of painted alongside the logo. Meryl had painted it there many, _many _years ago. Every year she touches it up.

I walked into the break room. That was my designated work space. Rookies don't get offices, Hammond teased. A large, green, square table in the middle of the room. On the counters, coffee pots, a microwave and small refrigerator in the corner.

I sat at the table and pulled my laptop out from my messenger bag. I easily cataloged the pictures and audio from my phone and camera onto the Clinic's network hard drive. So Doctor Hammond and the other veterinarians and technicians could see them.

I went over and over again what Mr. Robbins had said and it just confused me more and more.

I pulled out my sketchbook and went to work. I sketched out several pictures of what he said. Various lengths of limbs and neck, from a typical wolf to what he described, _werewolf_.

_Not_ werewolf. My mind said, but my gut replied, '_Is _werewolf.'

In most cases, if not all, my gut was right. And it worried me, could it be right this time? Even in this situation? My mind screamed, _no_. It couldn't be a werewolf, werewolves do not exist.

But.. what if they did? And they were just really good at hiding. Then why now? One of them got _sloppy_. One of them got _bored_. Everything gets bored.

My stomach sunk low, my mind raced, and my heart pounded and I sat tensely.

The animals weren't making any noise.

It was so quiet.

This never happened.

They were always barking, or in the birds' case, chirping and twittering with the occasional bray of a donkey or neigh of a house or a cow's moo. But this time, they were completely silent.

I stood and crept into the hallway. I went into the Hall of Cats and each one of them was pressed into the corner, eyes wide, ears laid flat, hair standing on end.

I shivered, fear rushing and clouding my judgment. That's it, I was just afraid. Nothing was here, I was just being paranoid.

I left the Hall of Cats and went into the dog's kennel room. Just like the cat's, they were pressed into the corner's of their kennels. Ears slicked back, eyes wide or shut, hackles completely raised.

I swallowed hard and grabbed a broom.

I don't know what could scare the animals into silence, and I had no idea if a broom could help me, but it made me feel better to hold something in my hands.

I left the dog kennels and went down the hallway. A shadow slid back and forth on the wall to my left. It was one of the operating rooms. Something told me not to go in there. And I listened. I silently fled into the security room and dead bolted the door shut and plopped down in the chair.

I quickly pulled up the security footage and watched a man pace back and forth in front of Doctor Hammond.

My fear was replaced by confusion. The man was Native American, I assumed he was Quileute. He seemed to be explaining something to Doctor Hammond. He was gesturing wildly, and rubbing his face and would pause every once in a while, then continue pacing. He seemed to be in distress.

But why did he scare the animals so bad?

Something caught my eye. A shadow at first before I caught up to it on the screens. Another men. He walked passed the operating room, walking calmly down the halls. Until he stopped.

Just outside the security room.

Just outside the room I was in.

The animals near the operating room seemed.. fine.. now. But the one's closer to the security room were pressing themselves _away _from it.

He looked ordinary. Pale, dark hair. Jeans, a black sweater, tennis shoes.

I held my breath and tears pricked my eyes.

Why was I so scared?

He reached out, trying to twist the door's knob. The door rattled and shook with his force.

In a moment of survival I slapped hand on the PA system and with just two touches on the iPhone screen, and AC/DC blasted through the speakers in every room and hall of the Animal Clinic.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share. Had me fighting for air."_

Doctor Hammond flew out of his seat in a split second, the other Quileute man hot on his heels as they made their way- _quickly_- to the security office. The man just a breath beyond the door that separated us was gone in an instant.

I let out a shaky breath, tears falling freely but now of relief and not fear.

Hammond banged on the door, "Lily!" he shouted.

I shut off the music and unlocked the door. I was _trembling_.

One look at me and all anger he had on his face melted away, "Lily?" he asked gently.

"I don' know.. I don't.." I trembled harder, my breaths becoming labored and my heart began to skip beats. I felt paralyzed and a numbness spread throughout my body and I felt cold and hot at the same time. I couldn't catch my breath and blackness started to edge my vision.

The man stood over Doctor Hammond was no man. Or, well, he was a _young_ man. Short black hair, dark russet flesh, dark eyes. He looked from me to the hallway, searching.

Could he have been here for that man?

The animals resumed their noisy ways and I knew it wasn't the Quileute men here but the man who had fled.

"Just breathe, Lily.. breathe." Hammond said soothingly, his hands on my shoulders.

The young man whispered to something to the doctor in another language and nodded to me and he was gone.

"Lily.. look at me, focus on me, on my breath.. in" and he took an exaggerated deep breath, "..and out." and he sighed it out, loudly.

Finally my breathing was under control and my sobbing subsided, "I haven't had a panic attack in a couple of years."

Doctor Hammond was one of the only people outside of my aunt and uncle who was privy to my history. He was my boss, and he was prepared to deal with me if I had a relapse or an anxious episode.

"Who was that guy?"

"Which one?" Hammond teased, trying to ease my mind.

"The one who spoke with you." I chuckled, using the sleeve of my sweater to wipe away my multitude of tears.

"That was Jacob Black, a good kid from La Push." He smiled, "He's a friend's son. He was delivering some information about the animal attacks. They found some big tracks pretty deep in the woods."

"Oh.. that's good.. then we can see how big this thing really is." I smiled.

"Yep.." he grinned, "Where's your hikin' boots?"

"Oh boy.."

I was to go at the crack of dawn with Doctor Hammond and a few La Push boys to get some good pictures of the tracks. Hammond led me to the break room to get me some carbs.

I sat down at my spot and to my horror my computer was.. destroyed. The screen was scratched out and the keys missing and the guts of the computer pulled out through the keyboard.

Doctor Hammond was horrified and instantly called the police, "Don't touch, that's evidence."

"He stole my sketchbook!" I cried.

"Stop touching your bag!" Hammond shouted and I sat silently, another tearful episode brewing.

Within minutes, police arrived.

"Oh, Charlie.. I'm so glad they sent you." Hammond sighed, rubbing his face. I stood next to Doctor Hammond and nodded to the offices.

"This is Lily Blue, she's my assistant."

"Hello Miss Blue, I'm Charles Swan, Chief of Police. We're gonna get everything sorted out, all right?" the mustached man smiled.

I nodded, "I'll answer anything I can."

"Good. Start from the beginning, John." Swan looked to Hammond.

"We were sitting in the break room when the dogs started barking, the ones that were in the yard." Hammond explained.

I kept my face blank, and stared at Swan's shoes. Why was Hammond lying? Why was he hiding a whole section of the story? Maybe Jacob wasn't supposed to be here?

"So we went out to check on them, they usually don't bark.. not when they're outside, you see. So we came back in to get back to finding a meal, and then we saw that the laptop was in shambles and some of her belongings were missing." Hammond finished sounding tired and rushed and nervous.

"I just don't understand why someone would go to a Vet Clinic to trash a laptop.." I muttered, trying to go along with Hammond's story.

"Did you have anything on there? Something you weren't supposed to?" Swan raised an eyebrow at me, his tone taking a suspicious edge.

"No sir." I chuckled, "I promise, I'm not into the illegal side of life."

"I can vouch for her, Charlie, Lily's a good kid." Hammond nodded, giving me a one armed hug.

"All right, I'll take your word for it, John. What else did this person take?"

"He- she- they- _whatever_.." I scoffed, shaking my head, trying to keep up Hammond's lie that we didn't see who did it, "took my sketchbook and some of my textbooks."

"What was in the sketchbook?" Swan asked as he stepped over to the torn up laptop, glancing over the damage.

"Um.. still lifes of flowers, people, cars," I shrugged, "Random stuff really. Nothing out of the ordinary.. nothing worth stealing, I mean."

Swan looked nervous suddenly, looking from my empty bag to me and to Hammond, "I'd like to speak with John alone, if you don't mind. Then I'll give you a ride home."

"But my jeep is out front." I wasn't up to driving, to be honest, but I wasn't incapable of it.

Swan chewed on a thought and sighed, "Your car is.. well.. destroyed."

"What?" I gasped and jogged out of the clinic. Sure enough, my jeep's tires were torn off. The hood torn off and laid on the ground nearby, the doors broken and bent. The windows had all been shattered and the motored looked like it had been clawed out. The seats were all scratched and torn up beyond repair and the steering wheel was missing. It look like someone took a rake and left deep, huge scratches across the surface of the jeep. The dashboard had been torn out and the radio lay in pieces across the front seat.

"What.." I gasped, gaped, and sunk onto the sidewalk, burying my face into my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs. I closed myself into a tight ball, a pose I was all too familiar with. Why did this happen? What had I done to deserve this?

An arm wrapped around me, "It's all right, Lily, okay? Don't worry." Hammond whispered.

I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening before I succumbed to another bout of sobbing and gasping.

The jeep had belonged to my mom and it was the last thing I had of her's that linked me to her. When I drove it, I felt like she was sitting right beside me.

I sat at the breakfast nook, nursing a hot cocoa with rum. I wasn't 21 yet, but even Chief Swan didn't say anything as aunt Meryl mixed it up for me.

"A stalker?" Mason breathed, stiff as a board, arms crossed, and hands balled into fists. Mason was usually a very playful, kind, gentle guy but seeing him now I would've thought he were a bouncer in a bar or something.

Meryl sat beside me, her arm wrapped around me, pulling me tight against her.

"That's all I can think of.. only her stuff was targeted.. and her jeep.. There's no repairing that." Swan frowned, looking from Mason to Hammond to Meryl and I.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" I shouted, feeling very frustrated.

"That's the thing about stalkers, Lily, you don't have to do anything special to get their attention. You just have to be you." Hammond frowned.

I hung my head, swallowing hard, and Meryl pulled me closer.

"Can you tell me if there's anyone new in your life?" Charlie pulled out a notebook and small pencil.

"Um.. there was this receptionist at the hospital who glared at me." I shrugged, how twisted would that be? "Oh, and Doctor Carlisle Cullen." That would be more twisted if it were him. The handsome doctor whom I've developed a crush on.. how sick.

"Anyone else?"

"Besides Mr. Dave Robbins, no.. no one." I shook my head, shrugging and sipped my hot drink.

"No one at school giving you trouble?" Swan glanced to me then to Meryl and back again.

"No, no one. I'm pretty invisible there." I sighed, "At least I thought I was."

"All right.. get some rest, okay, Lily?" Swan nodded to me, "Meryl, Mason." he stepped out of the kitchen.

Mason and Charlie and Doctor Hammond were all fishing buddies. There were a few other people in their fishing clique, but I'd never met them. I'd only talked to Charlie a few times in the 6 years I'd been here.

Mason followed Charlie out, whispering as they went. Hammond stepped up to the table and sat down slowly or as quickly as his old bones would let him.

"Lily, you don't have to go tomorrow. You can come back to work when everything blows over, all right? Your job will be waiting for you when you're ready to return."

"That sounds like an amazing idea, John. What d'you think, Tiger?" Meryl brushed my hair out of my face and continued rubbing my back.

"No.. I want to go.. If I don't do anything, I'll just go crazy.. _crazier_ than I already am." I sniffled, smiling, trying to sound as strong as I could manage.

Hammond chewed on his lip for a while, "Alright.. but as soon as you feel.. unstable, I want you to tell me and we'll get you home. Can you at least do that?" he teased, smiling.

"Yeah, no problem." I chuckled, sipping at my hot cocoa. I was the epitome of unstable.

"What time should she be ready?" Meryl stood, ready to see Hammond out.

"Oh, I'd guess about 5. We're going to the Grill for breakfast before we set out to find the tracks." Hammond smiled, "Get some sleep, Lily."

"I will, thanks Mr. Hammond." I smiled as he and Meryl walked out of the kitchen.

Yeesh, 5 in the morning.. I hadn't been up that early in an age. But I was eager to find some sanctuary in the forest. Surrounded by trees and animals, what could go wrong?

Charlie had said that I shouldn't let this assault change my life, that I should charge through and fight.

_Fight_..

But who to fight?

The stalker?

I had never even seen his face!

Wait. I rushed to my computer and quickly logged into the Clinic's mainframe and rewatched video of the creeper in the hallway. I enhanced and zoomed in on him. I printed out several screenshots of the man.

Light eyes, dark hair and a square chin. He was tall, but not as tall as Jacob. He was thinner, less muscular.. it wasn't very detailed but it was pretty good.

I felt a little triumphant and crawled back into bed. I spared a glance at the alarm clock, the green digital numbers telling me it was only almost 9.

It stunned me that all the horrors of today happened over only an hour. It only takes an hour to take my world and kick my sanity out the window.

I laid there, staring at the glowing night sky, nebulas, the moon phases, and a few shooting stars that I had painted on the ceiling years prior.. And I couldn't help but feel that I saw that man before. Somewhere.. But where?

I ran through my memories thoroughly, and for my own self indulgence to make myself feel better, I spent some more time on the ones with Carlisle.

The pale, handsome, gentle doctor brought a smile to my face and my heart flutter. I knew I had only met him today, but I really wanted to see more of him. Talk to him, maybe get him to join a book club and hear him read something aloud.

Sleepiness finally struck. My eyesight blurring and breathing deepened.

I ran over the memories featuring Carlisle again.

I ran..

I

r a n

* * *

That was tense.

-The Captain


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

[Enter the relapse, the pack, and _hello_ teeny boppers]

I shot straight up, something screaming at me at the back of my mind.

Something lost, forgotten and shouting at me to remember it.

_Remember_, it said.

_Come back_, it shouted.

_Return to me_, it screamed.

I panted and sweated and stared ahead of me.

"Lily!" Meryl struggled, holding my hands down.

"What?" I blinked looking to her, my mind clearing. I glanced to my hands. "What's going on?"

"You've had a relapse." Mason panted, sweated, and looked like he had been running. Mason was wearing a white tank top and a pair of red pajama pants. And on his feet, shoes he deemed his 'Lily-chasing' Nike sneakers. He only wore them when I was really booking it.

"I.. I had a night terror?" I gawked, looking down and buried my face into my knees.

"It's all right, sweetie.. it really is." Meryl released my hands, seeing that I was lucid, and rubbed my back.

"Who is this?" Mason picked up the pictures I pulled from the surveillance tape that were on my desk.

"The man who stole my stuff, trashed my jeep and laptop." I said confidently.

"We should get this to Chief Swan." Mason said, his eyes alight.

"You do that, I'll stay with Lily." Meryl smiled. Mason kissed her head and left, a bounce in his step.

Something was right there. At the back of my mind. I just couldn't get to it. I sighed annoyed. It'd come to me later when I least expect it.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. I looked to my window, seeing that it was still dark. A glance to my alarm clock, I saw that it was almost 5.

"For what?"

"For being me." I smiled softly to Meryl.

"Oh, honey.. if you were anyone else you wouldn't be our baby." she smiled and kissed my forehead, "Don't you have a field trip with Hammond?"

I gasped, eager to do something to get my mind off of the creature following me and turn my sights on a real monster, "I do!"

She laughed, "I'll get your lunch ready."

"Thank you, auntie Meryl.. for everything." I smiled.

"Of course, dear.." all smiles and twinkling eyes and she left the room.

I dressed in a pair of jean straight legs, my over the ankle hiking boots, grey long sleeved shirt and my grey hoodie. I packed a bookbag with extra clothes, matches, a flashlight, extra batteries, a GPS, and several other things that could come in handy.

I brushed my long dark brown hair that fell to the small of my back in loose curls and twisted it into one long, loose braid. The thing fell to my hip! Maybe I should get a few inches cut off, I wandered twiddling with the ends.

A thought for a later time, I decided and I grabbed my bookbag, cellphone and jogged down the black, metal, spiral stairs.

I stepped into the living room and followed the hall and into the kitchen, "Hey, Meryl!" I chirped and stepped in.

She was wearing her bright pink bathrobe, wearing blue sleep pants with little snowflakes on them, and pink fluffy slippers, her gold hair tied into a messy bun. She was spreading mayonnaise on a slice of bread, humming.

"Hiya, Tiger." she smiled as I plopped down at the table, wriggling around on the cushioned chair.

"Oh! I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the Grill?" I smiled my best and cutest smile and gave her the puppy eyes.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Fine. But don't expect me to put on a bra."

"No problem. No bras, no rules, no problem." I teased, chuckling.

A few minutes later, my aunt Meryl was bundled up in a large, puffy red coat and red rain boots. I shrugged into my red plaid peacoat and black gloves. I tugged my bookbag on and pulled on my black slouchy cap.

"How do you always manage to look cute?" Meryl gawked.

"Cute..?" I scoffed, "I'm going to track down a creature that tore apart four men.. I'm not trying to be cute." I chuckled.

"Well, now.. insult to injury.. you're cute without trying." Meryl teased, grinning and walked out to her big, shiny black Ford pickup.

"Oh, har-har.." I chuckled.

"Now, we just gotta get you a man." Meryl smirked as she climbed into her truck. I climbed and slid into the passenger's side.

"I don't need a maaaan.." I sang, forming my hand into a fist and shook it at the sky.

"Yeah, yeah.. Y'know Grams has been talking some boys up about you." Meryl grinned.

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes._ Some La Push boys."

"Boys or _boys_?"

"Boys."

"Boys?"

"Yes, teeny bopper boys."

"I don't want a teeny bopper boy."

"Grams thinks so."

I grumbled and muttered and huffed. I crossed my arms and pouted out the window.

"If you tell what kind of guy you're into, I'm sure she'll find someone along those lines." Meryl grinned.

"I don't want a man..! Not yet! Especially with a freakin' stalker in my life." I hissed.

"Well, then feed her _false_ information." Meryl smirked, "Lead her on a wild goose chase. You want a tall, European looking man, who is pale, with blonde locks and wild gold-brown eyes. A _doctor_ maybe."

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at her. That was certainly specific..

She glanced to me out of the corner of her eyes, "What?"

"Nothing.." I said calmly, then switched my tone to a slightly panicked one, "just that you explained Doctor Cullen perfectly!"

"Oh.. you mean Doctor Nice and Hotness?" she grinned.

I gasped, "You've met him!"

"Yes. Last night."

"Last night? Last night _last night_?" When I was _asleep_?

"Yep. He stopped by after Chief Swan called him. He wanted to see if he could be of any help. He was quite worried over you." Meryl grinned.

I muttered, trying not to grin. I squirmed and blushed and resumed my pouting out the window. Albeit, I did this with a bit of difficulty, it's hard to grin and pout at the same time. While I was snoozing upstairs, he was downstairs chatting it up with Meryl and Mason.

"He's a sweetheart.. A bit older than I expected. But then again, this is you we're talking about. Little Miss Chases-After-Teachers." she teased, grinning wildly.

I grumbled, "I'm sure he's married."

"Most likely. A hottie like that wouldn't stay single for long. But that doesn't mean you can't look." she laughed.

"What exactly are you advocating here?" I chuckled, "To ogle and drool over a guy that I can't have?"

"Seems the safest." she teased, turning the wheel and into the Grill's parking lot.

The sun was finally rising, the midnight blue of the sky growing lighter and lighter with each passing minute.

"Thanks for the ride, Meryl." I smiled, grabbing for the doorknob.

"Oh, wait. Chief Swan left this last night for you. Only use it in case of emergencies." She handed me what looked like a small black can of hairspray with a bright yellow button.

"'kay..." I turned it and blinked.

"It's mace, Tiger Lily." She deadpanned.

"Oh, sweet!" I grinned, sticking it into a small compartment in my bookbag.

"Just make sure you can get to it in a rush if you need to." Meryl smiled and kissed my head, "Have fun. Make sure you listen to John."

"I will, I will." I smiled and hopped out. I waved to her and walked into the Grill. It was a large diner with many tables and on one side was an arcade of sorts. PAC-man, House of the Undead, pool and several other games. The bar was on the right side, the bathrooms near it.

"Ah, Lily!" Hammond waved to me.

I smiled seeing him and several others. They were sitting around one large table made up of several small ones.

They were all Quileute and varied ages. And I noticed some of them wore only long sleeved Henleys and others short sleeved shirts. Except for John, he wore a coat, _appropriate_ to the weather.

I walked over, "Hiya, doc."

"I believe the phrase is 'What's up, doc?'" one said, he was young and cute with a broad, white, cheeky smile.

"Oh, yes, but I don't wanna piss off Leon Schlesinger." I chuckled, sitting in the empty seat beside Doctor Hammond.

"I think you mean _Warner Brothers_." another chirped up with a shy smile.

"Don't.." Hammond shook his head.

"That comes later.. after Warner Brothers bought the Leon Shelsinger company." I smiled, "I know my cartoons."

"That she does." John sighed, shaking his head. "What're you having, Lil?"

"Food.. hopefully." I teased.

Snorts and chuckles were my answer.

"All right, roll call.. That is Sam Uley, our tour guide," he was rather stern looking and quite intimidating, "Jacob Black," Ah! I knew him! But I wasn't sure if I was supposed to or not, so I didn't say anything. "Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call," shy and cute, "Seth Clearwater." chipper and cute, "And Quil Ateara."

"Hi, I'm Lily Blue." I smiled and waved.

"Hello." some said, others got absorbed into their own conversations.

The waitress walked over, a smile on her pretty face, "Hi, Blue."

"Hey, Donna." I smiled. I was a regular at the Grill. They had some of best food around. They even added some very unhealthy things to their menu after I requested them. Deep fried Oreos, ice cream, Snickers bar.. Deep fry it all, I say!

"The typical breakfast?" She asked, scribbling something on her notebook.

"Yes.. oh, and could you fill this up?" I asked, pulling a thermos from my bookbag.

"Sure, what do you want?" she took the thermos.

"She wants coffee, so she can share." John smiled.

I scoffed, "Coffee then." I chuckled.

"Alright," Donna laughed, she turned her attention to the others, "Your orders are nearly done." she smiled and left.

"So, Lily.. what is the typical breakfast?" Seth smiled.

I snorted, "Oh.. well, two waffles, three eggs, some bacon, ham, and uh- hash browns." I smiled, chewing on my bottom lip.

"And you can eat all that?" Paul cocked his brows up high.

"Yep."

"Where do you put it?" Seth chuckled.

"Oh, I've got four stomachs." I said with the utmost sincerity.

They paused blinked, glanced to each other. A smile split my face, giving me away. I laughed, hard.

"Hey." Seth grumbled, "We don't know you all that well, we can't tell if your joking or if you seriously had four stomachs.. it could happen, every day animals are born with two heads."

I laughed into my hand, and cleared my throat when John swatted my arm.

"I'm sorry." I smiled broadly. "High metabolism."

Donna returned with a busboy and they set out food in front of the awaiting patrons.

"Did you want this all on one check.. or?" Donna looked from me to Hammond to Sam.

Before anyone could talk, John piped up, "I'm covering everyone."

I squinted my eyes at him.

"Oh, hush. You're sharing coffee." He teased.

I was glad to see that they all ate just as much, if not more than me. I listened in as Sam told John old news about bears attacked campers. He swore it was _just_ a bear.

"No way." I spoke up. Eyes turning to me and I swallowed my fear. Be a big girl, I teased myself.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, something edging his tone.

"That's what we're going to find out, isn't it?" I added something to edge my tone. You don't get sassy with me, I invented sass boy. "I saw what _whatever-it-is_ do to Mr. Robbins. He told me about the attack, and he _cried_. He was _still_ afraid. He hardly has an arm left, his legs are _gone_. Bears do not attack and leave their dinner to crawl away." I said, my stone serious.

Jacob traced patterns into the condensation building up on his glass, "Maybe he wasn't hungry."

"What are you thinking, Lily?" John raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it wasn't trying to kill Mr. Robbins. If it wanted to kill him, it would've went for his throat, his chest, stomach.. but not his limbs." I leaned back, as Donna returned with a plate full of my food.

"Thanks, Donna." I smiled.

"No problem, Lily." she smiled and walked away, Paul ogling her as she left.

I pretended not to notice and went about eating as the conversation turned to lighter news, sports. I ate in silence, finding the talk not all that interesting.

_Werewolf_ my mind chirped. _Bear_ my brain replied.

"Lily?"

"Hm?" I looked up to Sam.

"Did you hear me?" he tilted his head.

"No.. sorry." I chagrinned, "Could you repeat it?"

"I said, you have to be careful hiking. We got an anonymous tip that there have been hunters up there. But with your _red _coat, I'm sure you'll be fine." he smiled a bit.

I chuckled, "I'll be careful." and the conversation was back to hunting and camping.

I finished my food, only a bit of bacon left and I was nibbling on it when Donna came and gathered up the empty plates.

"I should eat with you guys more often. I don't feel guilty about eating so much." I chuckled.

Seth snorted, "I've never seen a girl as small as you eat as much."

"I'm _not_ small." I said wounded.

They chuckled, "You're tiny, Lily.. deal with it." Doctor Hammond stood, shoving in his chair.

I grumbled, feeling a little hurt. I stood, and stretched and noticed in comparison to the men around me, I was tiny. They were all 6 feet or taller. The shortest was Quil and I was below his chest.

I gawked, "What the hell.." I muttered.

Seth and Embry laughed, coming around and standing beside me, "Aaaw.. you're like a little doll." Seth chortled.

I pouted, crossing my arms and muttered. I was 5'2" and I had never felt so small until now.

"All right, last call for bathroom breaks. No plumbing where we're going." John gave me a pointed look.

"No need to tell me twice, boss." I set my bookbag on my chair and found the ladies' room.

I relieved myself and washed my hands. I primped myself a little, adjusting my braid and cap and smiled at myself. Long thick lashes, a small silver stud in my left nostril, and pink full lips.

Some of the boys out there were real lookers and I chastised myself. Well, according Meryl, I could look all I wanted.

I stepped out and walked to where John, Sam, and Jacob stood, by themselves. I saw through the windows that the others were waiting by a four door blue truck.

I pulled my bag on my back and looked between the three. They were discussing driving arrangements. Apparently my jeep dying poked a hole in the plans.

"She can sit on someone's lap." John said, shrugging, holding my thermos in his hands.

"She can do _what_ now?" I piped up, staring at John a little startled.

"That could work." Sam nodded.

"Don't get so worked up, it's not a date." John chuckled and I grumbled.

"I might break someone." I spoke up.

"With what? Your bookbag maybe, but you're a paperweight." Jacob chuckled.

"I'm deceptively heavy." I replied, feeling a little hot.

"It'll be fine, Lily. All your doing is sitting on someone's lap." John grabbed my bookbag from me and led me out.

I muttered and grumbled and we came to the blue truck and a two door red truck. I sighed, smiling awkwardly. It'll be fine.. sure, okay.

"Itty Bitty," Jacob smiled, taking my bookbag from Hammond and led me to the small red truck, "You're with us."

Embry and Seth followed, Quil looked a little disappointed and climbed into the blue truck. Embry took my bag and sat in the middle, and Seth sat in the passenger's side and patted his lap, with a huge grin.

I scoffed and shook my head, "Sweet baby Jesus.." I muttered and climbed in and sat on his lap. He was warm, really warm. He leaned forward, into me and slammed the door shut.

"This isn't safe." I teased as Jacob hopped in, starting up the truck.

"Fun things aren't." he replied, chuckling.

Seth snorted and chuckled, shaking his head, "Today is going to be _fun_."

It was quiet, between the rumbling of the engine and the wind howling passed the truck. I felt rather tense, sitting stiffly on a guy's lap. It was the closest I'd ever been to a guy and I couldn't relax.

"Am I heavy?" I finally asked, curiosity and desperation to end the painful silence clogging my mind.

Seth laughed, "_Crushingly_ so." he grinned.

"Thank god." I chuckled.

Seth laughed softly, "So, you're a vet's assistant?"

"I am, Mr. Seth." I replied, smiling. "I like animals. A lot."

They chuckled, something they knew played on their faces that I wasn't privy to.

"So do we." Seth grinned, "We like wolves."

Jacob shot him a look and shook his head a bit, while Embry elbowed Seth's arm. What were they playing at? What were they referencing to?

"How old are you guys?" I glanced around, trying not to squirm too much.

"I'll be 16 soon." Seth said, smiling.

"_What_!" I shouted, startling him. He jumped, causing me to jump a bit.

"What?" he stared, his eyes wide.

"You look like you're in your twenties! Meanwhile I'm actually 20 and people think I'm 12! What the hell!" I ranted.

They laughed. Laughed! I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Don't be too upset, we're just lucky our genes let us look older." Jacob chuckled, "I'm 17 and so is Embry."

Why were they helping Doctor Hammond? Did they know him? I decided not to pry and instead watched the blue truck in front of us lead us to our destination.

"Is your grandmother Bayla Westerling?" Jacob grinned at me.

"...yes..." oh god, no.

Seth and Embry began laughing, snorting and trying to look like they weren't.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"She's been telling us about you.." Embry said smoothly.

"Oh no.."

"Oh yes.. how single you are and-" Seth said, his voice taking on a high pitched, aged voice, "how much you've been needin' a man to take care of things!"

"No!" my laugh deceived me and covered my face and laughed even harder, "You sounded just like her.. You know that?" I turned, giving Seth a pointed look. Trying to really point out that he sounded like a little old lady.

"We've been spending a lot of time with her lately, I'm bound to pick something up from her." Seth chuckled.

"Don't you want to know what else she's been saying?" Jacob grinned.

"No. Nope. Not at all." I shook my head and glared out the window, blushing wildly. If I knew Grams was talking about these 'boys' I may have taken her up on her offer of getting me 'hitched up' to one.

"You sure?" Seth grinned.

"I'm positive. Anything that woman says is a lie." I said grumbling. Embry and Jacob laughed, amused with my horror.

Seth laughed with his whole body. A fact I was struggling to ignore, but it wormed its way into my mind and danced around. _He laughs with his whole body! _He wasn't even 18. He wasn't legal! Wait.. was 18 the legal age? No, 16 was.. No! I wasn't even going to think about this!

The men I tend to swoon over were either too old or too young.. God above, what was wrong with me?

We arrived at the sight and walked about a mile into the trees. It was cool and the sky threatened us with rain.

The boys laughed and talked about hunting. Seth, Embry, and Jacob stayed near me. I was pretty deft at maneuvering the forest. Walking around trees, ducking under the low branches and stepping over this or that.

I was graceful at difficult things, but ask me to go up stairs _without_ falling, now that was impossible. I took random pictures, the trees, random flowers, the bright blue sky, of the boys when they didn't even know.

"You're supposed to take pictures of things that are suspicious." Jacob teased right after I snapped one of him.

"I dunno.. you look pretty suspicious.." I narrowed my eyes, eyeing him but then grinned.

"Ouch." he feigned a wound, patting his chest.

"She got you." Seth grinned and walked ahead of me.

"At least she can walk without fallin' on her face, right, Jake?" Paul shouted, grinning.

"Shut up, Paul." Sam snapped and Paul fell silent, though he still threw a grin at a glaring Jacob.

I glanced back and forth, and Seth shook his head, silently telling me _don't ask_.

I nodded and kept walking. Finally we made it to the campsite and I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. It was a small clearing with a fire pit in the center. This was where five men were attacked, of those four, three were dead and one missing, and the only survivor was in the hospital half the man he used to be.

A hand landed on my shoulder, startling me. I jumped, squeaking a bit and spun to see my _attacker_.

"Whoa, Little.." Seth chuckled, "You okay?" he dropped his hand from my shoulder and shoved those large hands into his pockets.

"Yeah.. just spooked.." I muttered. Wait, did he just call me Little?!

Before Seth could speak and before I could ask him about my new nickname, Sam spoke up, "The tracks are over here." he jerked his chin ahead of him.

I followed Doctor Hammond and investigated the scene. The tracks were huge. At first, wolf popped into my mind. But I dismissed it when only the paw's finger pads were obvious and the palm's pad print was missing and there was a fifth finger pad print.. like a thumb.

"It walks on it's toes.." I whispered. "And what has _thumbs._" I said ever quieter.

John stood and spoke softly to Sam, Sam nodded, "Boys, look around for.. _anything_."

"Lily stay close." John said sternly, a seriousness I wasn't used to hearing. He went back to the campsite with Sam, talking softly amongst each other. The boys fanned out in all directions, to look for clues.

I took several pictures of the tracks and followed them along the river. When the tracks went cold, I looked across the river. I turned, looking at the campsite not 15 feet away. I chewed on my lip and crossed the narrow river, more like a stream. I found the tracks in the mud and took pictures.

What creature walked on its toes and had thumbs on its front paws? I pulled from my bookbag a ruler and measured the prints. The pads were about 4 inches long and three inches wide. How big was this thing?

I looked in the direction of the campsite, seeing Dr. Hammond's orange coat, I decided to keep going. All I had to do was walk down hill until I came to the river. Besides, I didn't plan on going far.

I followed the tracks and saw that they were changing.. The pads smaller and the claw pricks in front of the pad prints vanished and a palm's pad print appeared.. until it formed a human hand print, the back leg's paw prints had turned into human foot prints.. I took several pictures of this and felt my heart pick up.

What had I found?

I whimper startled me and I followed it. Beyond brush and trees, I found a gray wolf in a bear trap and a hunter aiming his rifle towards the wounded animal.

"No!" I shouted and the man spun, turning his gun to me and a gunshot shattered the silence that held the forest in an ironclad grip.

* * *

Gosh..

..I wonder what will happen?

-The Captain


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

[Enter The Tormentor]

`)*(`

I held my breath, my eyes shut tight.

No pain, no nothing. I popped open an eye and saw that the hunter had fled. I panted and looked around, wringing my hands, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I saw that the bullet had zipped passed me, right by my ear. My left ear thrummed and ached and I winced. I snapped my fingers near my ear and found I could still hear, albeit, the sound a bit muted..

That was close. Hunting was illegal in this territory, obviously this guy didn't care that using traps was illegal as well.

"Fucking asshole.." I growled darkly, my heart slowing down I turned my attention to the wolf.

I stepped towards the wolf in the trap. He snarled, his growl deep and shook my soul.

"It's all right.." I whispered and stepped again. I needed a better look at the wound, I needed to see if the bone was broken or if it was just flesh that was wounded.

Something metal hit metal with a rusted, squeaking clank!

Pain was all I knew in that moment.

A blood curdling scream left my mouth before I even knew I had made a sound. I fell back and sobbed, staring at the metal teeth encasing my left ankle.

"_Lily!_" My name was shouted with a voice I wasn't very familiar with.

Sam burst through the brush and stared at me, he was shaking and glared at me, "I told you to stay with the pa-" he stopped, really looking at me.

"He's wounded.." My voice was weak and ghostly. I pointed to the wolf, bear trap snapped firmly around his front right ankle.

"So are you.." Sam stepped towards me, worry clipping his words.

"Lily!" Dr. Hammond rushed and slid and stumbled, falling beside me, "You find trouble everywhere, girl." he shook, obviously upset with me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry.." I said sobbing, feeling guilty. I swallowed hard, bile rising as my own blood pooled around and in my boot. I'm sure if I wore any other shoes, the damage would have been worse.

The wolf was large, pepper grey with flecks of silver, and stunning blue eyes. Doctor Hammond rifled through his bookbag and pulled out a vial and a fresh needle.

I focused on the wolf, "How are we going to get that to him..?" I nodded to the needle.

"This is for _you_, Lily.." Doctor Hammond said and my stomach churned.

Sam looked to the doctor, "I can handle the wolf.. I'll bring him to the clinic."

How the hell was he going to _handle_ the wolf?

John pulled off my bookbag and coat and rolled up my sleeve.

I whimper and looked away as he injected the liquid in the bend of my elbow. Within moments I felt nothing and I was absolutely positive that I was going to float away.

"Jacob.. could you?" John scooted back and Jake swept in, kneeling beside me and easily opened the trap. Doctor Hammond picked up my leg and I watched, feeling as though as I was sitting on my shoulder, observing everything as a third person. Jacob held the bear trap firmly in his hands and snapped it. He _broke_ a bear trap with his own two hands.

"Are you Superman or something?" I slurred and blinked in awe.

Jacob chuckled, "Or something."

"We'll have to get you to the hospital.. you're going to need stitches.. But the bone isn't broken luckily." Hammond's voice was far away.

"I can take her." Jacob stood, easily picking me up along with him bridal style.

"S'the puppy gon'be 'kay..?" I tried to say to John.

"He'll be fine, Lily.." he patted my arm and Jacob carried me away.

"Where're we goin'?" I asked, confused.

"To the hospital." Jake chuckled, his chest reverberating against my head.

"Oh.. why?" Why did I have to hospital? I was tired and hungry.. but..

w hy did

I

h ave

to g o

to t h e

h os p

it a l

`)*(`

I refused to watch Dr. Cullen stitch me shut. I could stitch things shut, I could stand blood, and flesh. But when it was mine? Oh, god, _no_.

Carlisle chuckled, "Are you alright, Lily?"

"Ask me later, okay? Ask me later.." I whispered, afraid if I spoke too loudly the pain would return.

I, more or less, woke up on a hospital bed with Carlisle leaning over me. Waking up to those lovely gold pools was certainly a pick-me-up.. I say 'more or less' because I never really went to sleep, just went into a numb and catatonic state brought on by the drugs, engineered for animals, and shock. Carlisle couldn't really tend to me until he knew if I was really okay or not.

"Doctor Hammond said he and the boys found several other traps in the area." he said, trying to get my mind off of what was happening.

"Oh? Well I hope they found them using a different method than my own." I chuckled.

Carlisle laughed softly, "I'm sure they did. He also told me that the wolf is ready and awaiting treatment back at the clinic."

So Sam's way of '_handling'_ the wolf worked. I still wondered how he managed to free the wolf without it killing him.

"I got hurt finding him, I get to name him." I said ruefully.

"What are you going to call him?" Carlisle humored me.

"I.. have no idea.. Trappy.. Bear.. Growly.. Hunter-almost-shot-me."

Carlisle laughed, but his hands never wavered, "Interesting names. What country did they originate from?"

"Lily Blue Isles." I chuckled, grinning at him.

"I'll have to visit there sometime." He laughed, smiling, "After I'm done here, Chief Swan would like to talk to you." Carlisle stepped back.

I sat up, carefully and glanced to my bandaged ankle, "Thanks.. do you know about what?"

"I have to assume it's about the hunter. You know, the one that almost shot you." Carlisle smiled, teasing.

"Oh.. I thought you meant the _other_ hunter." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"What other hunter?" Chief Swan stepped in.

"Oh.. no, there was only one hunter.. I was just being an ass." I chagrinned and Carlisle grinned but covered it with a composed face.

"Oh." Chief Swan nodded, "Can you tell me what happened?"

After telling Chief Swan what happened and giving my best description of the hunter as I could, he left. And here I was ogling the doctor at the end of the bed. He wrote something down on the clipboard and stepped to the side.

I glanced away and back to him, at some vain attempt to cover up the fact that I was watching him.

"I need you to sign this, Miss Blue.."

"What is it I'm signing?" I teased, grinning. Taking the clipboard in my hands and glanced to the release forms.

"Jacob Black is in the lobby, he'll take you home." Carlisle smiled.

"All right.. I was afraid I'd have to walk home on this." I gestured to my ankle and signed my name in my whimsical, curly handwriting. I was wearing white flats. Shoes that didn't touch my ankle at all.

Carlisle looked at my name for a moment, a small smile on his mouth, "Actually, it would be best if you didn't walk on it _at all_."

"So.. crutches..?" I guessed.

"Crutches, indeed." Carlisle smiled and left the room. Not a moment later and he was back in with two very tall crutches. He had me lean against the bed, balancing on my right foot as he sized them to my height.

"You are a petite one, aren't you?" he smiled and lowered the crutches even more once he saw they were still too tall.

"Unfortunately.." I chuckled.

He smiled, "Nothing unfortunate about it."

I blushed and looked away, trying to wipe away that stupid grin on my face.

"Here, try this." he took my hand in his and balanced me on my good leg. His hands were large, cold, and he had some long fingers.

My heart hammered as he held me steady while I fumbled with the crutches, one hand on my shoulder, the other on my waist. Finally they were placed beneath my arms.

"There.." he stepped back, "It'd be best if you could stay out of trouble for a few days." he smiled, his tone teasing.

"I'll try.." I chuckled, "Trouble seems to follow wherever I go."

"Seems like it." he smiled, and held open the door as I hobbled out and into the lobby.

"Dr. Fa- _Cullen_.." Jacob cleared his throat, nodding to Carlisle.

"Jacob." Carlisle nodded, "Here's her coat." he handed Jacob my coat and bloody shoes in a bag.

Dr. Fay? Inside jokes and references and allusions is what made up Jacob and his friends' interactions with me, with each other, and with Doctor Cullen. Things I doubted they'd be willing to explain to me.

"Thanks, doc." I smiled. I missed his hands on me and I blushed at the thought.

"Anytime." he smiled, "But don't get hurt anymore. However, if you do, let me know." Carlisle chuckled, tucking a business card into my coat's pocket. "Get some rest, Lily. Take care of her, Jacob." When he addressed Jake his tone took a darker edge and curiosity colored my thoughts.

"I will." Jake said, narrowing his eyes.

"Have good day, Carlisle." I smiled and Jacob held the large, glass front doors open and I hobbled passed him into the cool fresh air.

I sighed, breathing in the crisp air. It cleared my head and soothed my curious thoughts.

"The truck's over here." Jacob led me to the red pickup and opened the passenger's side door for me.

"What, no laps for me to sit in?" I teased, chuckled.

He snorted, "Sorry. Laps are all out." he wrapped an arm around my waist and tossed the crutches in the back. I blushed at the close proximity. His scent filled my nose, woodsy, wild, _good._ I blushed and looked away, nearly laughing at myself.

What was this? Let's make Lily like every guy she meets? This was annoying and ridiculous. This was revenge, wasn't it? I had never been interested in any guys I knew growing up. Not in Forks, not in Seattle. So now I was crushing on everyone.

Well, not everyone.. Paul was a dick. Only two.. Carlisle and Jacob.. I refused to even acknowledge the little crush on Seth.. he was a boy! A babe in the woods, there was no way in hell I would ever let myself even entertain _thoughts _about him.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my knees, the other around my back, and in one move, I was in the seat, belt firmly in place around me.

"_Jeez_...!" I muttered in awe, "You're strong!"

"I work out." he shrugged, smiling, and shut the door. He hopped in on the driver's side, and started the truck.

"Thanks for driving me here and picking me up, Jacob." I watched the road disappear under the truck.

"No problem. What did you think I'd do? Let you bleed out in the woods?" he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, laughing softly. I saw my bag on the floor and pulled out my camera. I flipped through the pictures and my heart sped up. I watched the paw prints turn into a hand prints and footprints. I wasn't crazy. It did happen. I put the thin camera in my front pocket and leaned back, watching the scenery zip past.

"Lily?"

"Hm?" I looked to Jacob.

He laughed, "You're tired, forget it."

"What? Were you talking? Oh, I'm so sorry." I frowned.

"It's fine. You got attacked by a trap, remember? I'll let you off the hook.. this time." he grinned.

This time? This time! That meant there were going to be other times!

I chuckled, "Well, thank you for the freebie."

He pulled into my house's driveway and parked in front of the garage.

"This is your place?" He gawked.

"Yep. It used to be my grandpa's. Then when he died, Grams moved back to the res and Meryl got this." I waved to the 4 story Victorian home with a tower. My tower..

I hobbled up the walkway, and up the porch. Apprehension seized my heart and I gripped my keys.

The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it open with my crutch. My heart hammered and I looked to Jacob.

He narrowed his eyes from the door, to me, and back to the door.

"Get in the truck, and lock the door, Lily." he gently squeezed my arm and silently crept into the house.

I swallowed hard and stumbled down the stairs, forgetting the crutches and limped to the truck. I opened the door and was about to climb in when something caught my eye in the backyard. I pulled my camera from my pocket and began filming.

It was the same man on the security tape. He was messing with something in a bag standing beyond the garage.

I zoomed in on his face and realization struck me like lightning.

It was the doctor I had run into at the hospital the day I went to talk to Mr. Robbins.

Looking back on my life, I'd sum everything up on bad timing. I was always late to class, I was late waking up, I was late to dinner, I was late to the movies. Hell, even my period didn't go by a schedule!

Bad timing.

Why should this moment be any different?

My phone rang. Alarmingly loud and painfully long:

"_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, hey, hey!"_

My heart froze and my mind went blank. I struggled to snatch my phone from my back pocket, but wound up dropping it. I bent over and in my rushed scramble to snatch it up, I kicked it with my bad foot. It skittered under the truck, well out of my reach.

I held my breath as the song continued, loud as hell and unending.

I stared at the man.

He stared back.

And then he started to run at me.

I made a noise in the middle of a whimper and squeal and rushed to climb inside. But the man was already two steps away.

I flung myself in and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"You think this will keep us apart, Lilium?" he shouted, his eyes red as blood, his flesh pale.

_Lilium. _He knew my _real _name.. How? No one did but Meryl and Mason!

I scooted away from the door and into the driver's seat. I quickly started the engine. As I was about to floor it, he _tore _the door off with one hand. With the other he reached across, snatching my hand from the wheel. I grabbed my bag as he dragged out of the truck.

I struggled, and kicked, "Let me go!" I shouted.

His hand came across my face so quick and hard, everything went black for a moment and I saw stars.

"Please be quiet, you dumb little bitch." he said sweetly.

I laid on the cold ground, his hand tightened around my wrist. My free hand still fumbled in the bag and finally.. .

I yanked out the mace and pressed the little yellow button. Mist sprayed from the can and right into his eyes. I thanked God that I actually had it pointed the right way.

He screamed and fell backwards, his hands covering and clawing at his eyes.

I was up on my feet in no time and in the truck, I put it in drive and floored it, yelping at the added pressure on my bad foot. I tore across the yard and ran over the mailbox, not really caring at the moment.

I landed on the road and willed the truck to go faster. As I drove, I watched as he stood from the road and easily kept up with the truck. And I was driving at 50 miles an hour!

My heart hammered and I tried not to cry, I'd cry later..

He grabbed the ball hitch and the truck jerked to a stop, I was pretty sure the truck actually went into the air at some point. I flew through the windshield and the road rushed up to meet me and I blacked out.

_Wake up_. A voice said, quiet at first but soon, shouting. _Wake up!_

I jolted, something clouding my vision. I wiped my face and saw that it was blood. I stood on shaky legs. I felt sick and I was covered in blood.. my own blood.

Wait.

Memories stood up in my mind and I looked around for the man. How did he stop the truck? I was about 10 feet in front of Jacob's truck. I must have flew threw the window when he stopped it.

But how was I still alive? I'm pretty sure I'll be hurting pretty badly tomorrow especially if I was supposed to be dead right now.

Blurry eyes hunted for the phony doctor and I trembled, bile rising, body aching, and head spinning.

A howl broke the silence and I jumped at the sudden noise. That was pretty close..

The man stood behind the truck and slowly walked towards me, a smirk on his face. He couldn't have been older than me. His ruby eyes were swollen and irritated, the flesh around his eyes puffy and pink.

"Lilium, oh, Lilium.." he cooed, cracking his knuckles. "You've gone and made a mess of things."

Another howl, closer this time.

_Run_. The voice said. _Run. Into the trees. Go.. _Who was this new voice in my head? It sounded very male.

"I'm going to do to you what I should've done all those years ago." he grinned, his teeth reshaping into dog-like _fangs_.

_Now!_

And I did. I fled. Leaping over bushes, brush, fallen branches, and trees. I floored it.

"Lilium!" the man screamed and I let out a sob.

_Take a left._

I did. Who the hell was talking to me?

_A right._

I took a right. And within a minute, a house came into view.

It was large, modern, and beautiful.

_Go in._

I rushed to the door and slapped my palms against it an attempt to knock. Blood smeared across the surface, but I hardly noticed.

I panted and shuddered, I let out a sob as I saw the man closing in the distance.

The door was pulled open and I rushed passed who had opened it. I finally looked to the person. He was young, my age maybe or younger. Pale, gold eyes, dark hair.

"Are you in trouble?" he spoke and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"There's.. a man.. he's.. trying to kill me." I tried to say but wound up sobbing most of sentence away.

"Lily?" Doctor Cullen ran- more like, flew- down the stairs, several at a time. "What happened?"

"There's a man out there. He's trying to hurt her." the other said.

I couldn't stop crying and the pain of the crash washed over me like a wave of bricks and glass.

"Let me get my bag. Edward, call the cops." and Carlisle was back up the stairs.

Edward led me to the couch and I sat slowly, every movement hurt and my body cried out for me to just stay still.

"Oh my God.. what happened?" a soft, kind voice said. I looked at the pixie of a girl and _swore_ she was shorter than me.

"Alice, look after her." Edward said, leading a pained looking, blond boy out of the room.

"I can do that." she said and sat beside me, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, her other hand on my arm, "What happened?"

"Oh God.." I sobbed, horror clouding my mind, "I left Jacob there.. I left Jacob in my house! That man..! He'll kill him!"

"It's all right, nothing will happen to Jacob." Alice said and hugged me tight.

"I'm going to give you this.." Carlisle melted out of nowhere and knelt in front of me, syringe in hand, "This will help you to relax."

I tried not to cry and swallowed hard. He injected it into the bend of my elbow and stood, bending over me.

I was getting really sick of needles.

He began touching my head, probably looking for dents or wounds or something. His cold fingers raking gently through my hair.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"Jake.. drove me home from the hospital.. and the door was open.. Jake told me to go to the truck and he went inside.. and the man was in the backyard.. he saw me and went after me.. he- he _tore_ the door off! With just _one_ hand!" Awe and fear tinted my tone, and I trembled. The drugs kicking in, relaxing my strained muscles and the harsh pain began to ebb.

Carlisle and Alice exchanged a look, "Then what?"

"I- he dragged me out.." I glanced to the hand print bruises on my forearms, "I sprayed him with mace.. Chief Swan gave me.. and that stopped him for a bit." another shared glance, "And I drove.. but then he grabbed the truck and it _stopped_!" I shook my head, "Then I flew out of the windshield.." I scoffed, "The one time I don't wear a seatbelt.." I shook my head again, "Then I ran.. and I found this place.." I left out the voice I heard in my head.

Carlisle sat beside me, "How are you feeling, Lily?"

"I'm tired." I said in a faraway voice.

"Good.. I'm going to clean your wounds, okay?" he said slowly as if I were a child. But at that moment, I felt like a child. Lost, afraid, and small.

He took my coat off and I saw that it was in shreds and quite bloody. I wondered how my flesh looked. That fabric was tougher than my skin. My hands were bloody with flecks of asphalt in the wounds, scrapes on my knees, shins, elbows, forearms. There were probably some scrapes on my face. _Road rash_.. my mind supplied.

"Mhm." I nodded, "I'm Lily Blue.." I said, struggling to smile at the pixie.

She smiled, "I'm Alice."

And everything went black.

* * *

Hi!

Here I would like to do a shout out for those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I just really, _reaaaaally_ wanted to thank you all.

.Lines  
doulder  
Maraudersliveon412  
SirBlueberryMuffin  
Bebe612  
DaniCz  
DreamingUnilForever11  
Sic Vita Est  
aligal528  
julia-hannecker  
the-fox-love

I do hope all of you enjoy the story and the upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

[Enter shapeshifters and painful realizations]

And that's all I remember.

I stared at an unfamiliar ceiling and went through my memory of yesterday again.

Yesterday? Or was it simply earlier? How long had I been asleep? Or have I been out for days? _Years_? I jested.

Or maybe I had _died_.

I frowned, I hoped not.

I wore pajamas that weren't mine and were far too big. They were red flannel. Quite cozy. They smelled good, too.

I was in a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that wasn't mine, staring at a ceiling that wasn't mine.

I sat up slowly, but not slow enough and my head spun. I took a deep breath and stood. I stepped from the bed and peeked around.

It was a fancy bedroom, one that looked like it should be a in a magazine or that it belonged to a actor or something.. I gnawed on my lower lip and _winced_

Okay, don't do that for a while. I made a face and sighed.

Wait.

I glanced down and stood on my right foot. I held up my left foot and wiggled it around.

_No pain._

I pulled up the pant leg and gasped. No stitches, no redness or swelling. Just fresh pink skin and thin white scars where the trap's teeth had torn the flesh.

I swallowed hard, maybe I had been asleep for a while. But for how long?

I looked to the vast window above the bed. It was dark, the moon high and nearly full in the center of the sky. Stars winking and twinkling, clouds skirting about.

I walked to the door, I held my breath as I opened it waiting for it to creak. When it made no noise, I chuckled at myself. I walked into the hallway and passed several shut doors.

I saw that the rest of the house (at least of what I saw) was just as well decorated as the room I was in. It was all incredibly beautiful and _fancy._

I found the stairs and heard soft voices. I instantly recognized Meryl and Mason, they sounded so _distraught_. My heart ached and something in the corner of my eye startled me.

"Alice.. right?" I guessed, staring at the girl.

She smiled, "Right."

She was taller than me..

Alice had short hair that hardly touched her jaw line and amber yes, "How'd you sleep?"

"Really _good_, actually.. how long was I out?" I looked around for some kind of calendar or something.. I really don't know what I was looking for, I scoffed to myself.

"Three weeks." she frowned deeply.

"What..?" I gasped.

She grinned, "Just teasing."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, and shook my head. Now I knew what Seth was talking about.

"Don't do that, I don't know you well enough to know if you're joking or not." I quoted, chuckling.

She laughed softly, "Come on, let's get you down there. The biker will start to cry again.."

"Mason was crying?" I winced, that was bad.

"They both were. They're really worried." she wrapped an arm around mine and led me down.

Everyone was in a lavish dining room. There were several faces I had never seen before, and Mason, Meryl, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Carlisle.

"Tiger!" Mason and Meryl shot up and Meryl had me wrapped up in her arms in a beat. Meryl sniffled and Mason squeezed us all together.

"I'm okay.. I'm okay.." I wheezed, trying to breathe. They stepped back and pulled an empty chair out and maneuvered me to sit in it.

Seeing Jake, I grinned, "You're alive!"

He laughed, "It'll take more than a _stalker _to kill me."

Visions of that _stalker _easily tearing the truck's door off and stopping it at 50 mph skittered across my mind and I shivered.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Carlisle's gold eyes swallowed me whole.

"I'm okay." I echoed, nodding, then shrugged, "Tired."

"As expected," the good doc smiled a bit, "This is Esme," beautiful, with dark hair, pale, gold eyes and a large, warm smile, "This is Edward," Aaah, yes, door opener extraordinaire, "Emmett," muscular, pale, gold eyes, dark hair, and a grin, "Rosalie," gorgeous, blonde, gold eyes, "Jasper," pale, gold eyes, blonde hair, small smile, "and you already know Alice."

Gold eyes was apparently a family trait.. Were they even related? They all looked near the same age. Not to mention, they were all incredibly good looking! Hot damn.. I'd like some of those genes.

Alice waved, smiling broadly and sat next to Jasper.

I chuckled, waving. I probably looked like hell.. I glanced to my hands and noticed that the scrapes were already healing and pink scar tissue replaced some scabs. I always knew I was a fast healer, but this was crazy. Road rash, and my ankle.. Those traps were used to catch _bears_.. And yet, my ankle was healed!

"So.. Lily," I looked to Sam, "You mentioned to Carlisle that the mace.. _hurt _him?" he narrowed his eyes, as if he were trying to understand it.

"Yeah.." I nodded, how was that a hard concept to grasp? It was _mace_.. it would knock anyone on their ass! Right?

"But you said he tore the door off of the truck." Emmett said, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head a bit.

"He did.." I muttered, looking down at my hands in my lap. Was I crazy?

"We believe you, Lily.." Meryl smiled.

"Good.." I scoffed, "I don't believe myself right now."

"Did he say anything? Was he at all familiar?" Carlisle asked.

I gasped, remembering, "He's the doctor.. From the hospital..! The one I ran into, remember?" I said to Carlisle. He should remember.. I hurt my butt.

"I remember.." he looked to Esme.

I looked down, twiddling with my thumbs. Way to go, Lils, crush on the _married _doctor.

"What else, Tiger?" Meryl said softly, taking my hand in hers.

"He called me _Lilium_.." I whispered.

Meryl frowned and looked to Mason.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes and looked from me to Meryl.

"After Lily's mother was abducted, for her safety we legally changed her name from Lilium Azure to Lily Blue and left that identity in Maryland. Then we moved her here and started a whole new life for her." Meryl explained.

They spoke of other things but I ignored it, trying not to shiver and shake but shiver and shake I did. The words '_I'm going to do to you what I should've done years ago'_ played in my mind over and over again. It was like he knew me..

"Lily?" Edward (I think) said softly, leaning towards me from the other side of the table. The others continued their discussions on my safety and who this guy could be, either not hearing him or ignoring him.

"Hm?" I leaned forward towards him.

"Was there anything _else _he said to you?" He tone pressing, his brows high.

I looked away then back to him.. Was he a mind reader?

"He did." and just like that, all was quiet around us.

"What did he say, Lily?" Carlisle asked. This doctor was a real leader here, it made me wonder if he, and the others, had been in dangerous situations before.

"He said 'I'm going to do to you what I should've done years ago'.." I said slowly and focused on the tabletop. It was a wooden table, intricately carved and very smooth.

"He's been tracking you." Emmett said, looking to Carlisle.

"Seems like it.. what damage was done to the house?" Carlisle looked from him to Mason and Meryl.

"Nothing." Mason shrugged.

"Any damage to your belongings?" Esme asked.

"Nothing to _our _stuff.." Meryl frowned. My stomach dropped, suddenly dreading what she was about to say.

"But all of Lily's things were _altered_.. in one way or another. Somethings were only mussed.. a painting had another color added in while others were completely ruined.. some of the books were untouched while others were shredded.." Mason sighed, his frustration apparent on his face. "Her _favorite _things were _destroyed_.."

I felt tears prick my eyes and swallowed thickly. My jeep..

"And her clothing?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Mason and Meryl exchanged a glance. After a moment of silence, my aunt spoke up, "Her… undergarments are missing… and the rest were shredded, cut with a knife or _something_."

At this I shot up from my seat and walked out. I couldn't handle this. All this with strangers. I had pulled innocent bystanders into my problems. And boy, were they neck deep. I trembled and my stomach churned. I found the nearest bathroom, I shut and locked the door behind me.

I let out a choked whimper and climbed into the bathtub. I pulled the curtain closed around me and sobbed. Hard. I hadn't cried that hard in a while.

I had my legs pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, my face in my knees, shaking and trying to breathe steady.

I felt so violated. I felt so robbed. Robbed of my sanity, my safety, my things!

Who was this guy? How did he know my real name? What did he mean by 'do what I should've done years ago'? What was he going to? By his previous actions, I strongly believed they weren't anything nice. I prayed all he wanted to do was drink tea with me. But I doubted it.

After some time, I managed to breathe calmly, though my heart hammered and my throat ached.

I looked to my arms and saw that the scrapes there, too, were nearly healed.. How was that even possible? That crash should have killed me.. and yet? I was fine..

Was I some kind of mutant? Was that guy a mutant? The way he tore the door off.. Was he super strong? And I some kind of quick healer? I scoffed.

A knock on the door startled me out of my pity-fest. I had forgotten that I was at someone else's house. _Crying _in their _bathroom_. That's what I really liked about bathtubs. Once you're in them with the curtain shut, you can pretend you're anywhere.

I swallowed thickly and cleared my throat, "Yes?"

"Are you alright, Tiger?" Meryl, ever my hero.

"I'm fine.. I just.. needed a cry." I chuckled.

"After tonight, sweetie, we all do." she laughed softly. "Can I come in?"

I stood, opening the curtain and unlocked the door. I opened it, and she smiled, stepping in.

"We've got some things to talk about, honey.." she had blankets in her arms, "Esme's idea." the blonde chuckled, "Smart lady."

`)*(`

I sat in the bathtub again, a pillow between my back and the porcelain and a blanket wrapped around me. I nursed a mug of hot cocoa and stared at my aunt.

Meryl sat on the toilet, legs crossed, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had bright red eyes.

From crying, I reminded myself.

Alice had showed up, not a minute ago with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. I was in awe and utterly appreciative. I was really craving hot cocoa and there she was, like an pale, golden eyed angel!

"All right.. Tiger Lily.. we've got a lot to talk about." Meryl sighed, seeming to struggle with what to say.

"_A lot_? Now it's _a lot_. It was _some things_ before.." I teased, smiling.

She chuckled, but it was short, "Do you remember the night Rosy was kidnapped?"

I hadn't heard her name in so long, it felt like a cold, sharp needle had shot through my heart.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Do you remember the whole night?" She pressed, her brows knitted.

"Please.. just tell me what you want to tell me." I urged.

"Okay.. okay.." she sighed again, "That night.. You had been kidnapped, too."

"No I wasn't." I scoffed, "I was at home."

"No, honey, you weren't." Meryl frowned.

"What?" I stared at her, astonished.

"You and your mother were shopping. You were walking to the jeep. When, out of no where, you and her were snatched and thrown into a black SUV." Meryl paused.

I began to shake, memories began to flash. Three men. Two with light hair, the other.. the _stalker_.

"They brought you two to the middle of the woods. The woods were thick in Maryland, remember? They beat Rosy and they made you watch." Meryl said slowly, softly, "They left, hearing something, and then you took your moment, and you ran."

Memories reared their ugly heads, needle teeth in their crooked jaws, I gasped, "I left her.." I sobbed, nearly spilling my cocoa.

"No, your mother made you leave.. you did the right thing, Lilium." Meryl soothed.

"No.. I didn't. How can you say that?" I nearly shouted.

She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I loved her, too, Lily. But you did the right thing. You ran and told us. You were so afraid. Shaking, covered in blood."

"_Run, baby." Rosy cupped Lily's face, "You've got to run._"

"Mom's blood.." I muttered, sipping the cocoa. I hoped it would soothe the ache in my throat and the one in my heart.

"We got there as quick as we could. Two of the men were dead.. and the other, well.. you know where he is." Meryl looked down into her mug.

"Then what happened?" I asked, my voice sounded strangled and far away.

"You blocked it all out." she reached over, brushing my hair from my face. "We took you to the best therapists in Seattle, but.. no matter what, they couldn't get you to remember. That's why you had night terrors. Part of you remembered, trying to get you to go back to those woods. That's why you always run towards Maryland."

I sipped more cocoa and she went on, "Do.. you know why they attacked your mother?"

"No.." I said, though something in my head said I did know.

"Your mother, she was.. uh.." Meryl chuckled dryly, "How do I put this? ...special."

I blinked, furrowing my brows, "How so?"

"Well.. she could.. change."

"Okay.." change? Change her clothes? Her hair? What?

"She could transform.. into _things_."

"Umm.." I shook my head, "Look.. Meryl.. this day's been long, tiring, and painful.. And I'm pretty sure there's rum in this cocoa."

"There is, Alice told me." she smiled, "But I'm telling you the truth. It's a family trait."

"Family trait? _Transforming into things_ is a _family trait_?" I snorted.

"Don't take that tone with me." Meryl said, swatting my knee, raising her eyebrows high. "Your grandmother can, I can, your mother could."

"If that's the case, why can't I?" I asked.

"You can."

"Then why haven't I heard of this before? Gotten the.. 'don't reveal our secret' talk?" I've seen enough movies and shows to know that every extraordinary creature pretending to be ordinary got this talk, "Hm?"

"Your father." Meryl said flatly, though now she seemed a bit amused, "He's absolutely human. And we thought that it wasn't passed to you, his genes cancelling out those."

"But?" I tilted my head a bit, squinting at her.

"But his genes didn't."

"How can you tell? I don't have a tail, do I?" I chuckled.

"Look at your wounds, Tiger.. they're healed, if not, nearly. You ran from him. From our house to Cullen's house, baby, that was 15 miles." Meryl raised her brows again.

"What..? It only took like.. 2 minutes to get here." I gawked.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"So.. I'm not a mutant?" I looked into my mug.

"No, baby, you're a shapeshifter. Just like those Quileute boys out there. ." She smiled.

"Jacob's a shapeshifter?" I muttered.

"Yep. We're one and the same, species wise.. Oh, except, thanks to your Pappy's genepool, we're not confined to one other form." Meryl grinned, obviously excited about where this was going.

"One other form?"

"The Quileutes.. or _pure-blooded_ Quileutes are able to turn into monstrous sized wolves. _Huuuge_.." Meryl's brows furrowed and she gestured widely.

I chuckled, "But we can turn into.. _whatever_?"

"Only animated objects." Meryl smiled, "Animals are easy.. people are little more _difficult_."

"We can turn into _people_?" I gasped, sitting up, eager now.

"Yep." she chuckled, "But you really have to know the person if you're going to try to pull of being them."

"Wow.." I shook my head, "So.. do I get trained.. or?"

"_Well_.." She gnawed on her lower lip.

"Well.. _what_?" I narrowed my eyes, curious and dreading what she was going to say.

"Sam, out there, you know?"

"Yeah.." I said carefully, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, he's the pack alpha. And he's willing to train you. Now Mason and I can train you, too. But with our jobs, training sessions could be few and far between."

"Oh.. so what does he want in return? _If _he trains me?" I frowned, feeling uneasy.

"He wants you to join the pack. And help protect their lands."

"Protect their lands from _what_?" I shook my head, a little confused. What was out there that was bigger and badder than a shifter? What would they needed to protect their lands from?

"_Vampires_."


End file.
